Priest (Goblin)
Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *Remember! Goblins are mighty army! Big High War God himself train us in time of war! *Big High War God not choose us because we many, or because we strong. We nothing before he choose us! But he take us from Yu'biusk with mighty hand and make us strong! |text1=Ekeleshuun |item2= Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *Let me tell you story of Dorgesh-tribe, sister! *Dorgesh-tribe weak and puny and stupid. They think their own lives more important than doing will of Big High War God. That why they run away. They not true goblins! *Big High War God banish them because he strong and they weak. Now they come back, I think he will banish them again! Banish them to deepest pits of fire under earth where they suffer forever! |text2=Huzamogaarb |item3= Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *Soon, sister! Big High War God send Chosen Commander! *Chosen Commander lead goblins into war as one army, and we conquer all armies of whole world! Then Big High War God himself return and sit on throne of bronze and rule over all! |text3=Narogoshuun |item4= Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *Let me tell you story about Hopespear, sister! He prophet of Big High War God! He very holy goblin! *When Hopespear old, he walking near Goblin Village, and little goblin children came out of village and make fun of Big High War God. They say they not believe. *Hopespear look at them, and curse them in name of Big High War God. Then lightning come out of sky and burn children up! |text4=Horogothgar |item5= Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *May Big High War God give you faith. *Before you enter battle, clear mind of thought. Do not think about what you will do or what may happen. *When battle start, Big High War God guide your arm and fill your heart with courage. *Have faith in Big High War God. He rule all war, so whatever happen in war, it his will. |text5=Saragorgak |item6= Six priests can be found in the Goblin Temple. They hold the keys of their tribe and can be pickpocketed. These keys give access to the goblin crypt during the quest Land of the Goblins. Dialogue *Goblins great nation in time of great war, sister! Whole goblin tribes go to war, fight as one army. Goblins line up behind great commander in lines so long you not see both ends. *Then goblins meet other armies on field of battle! Sword clash on shield, arrows fly through air! There more goblins than enemy can count, and every goblin a great warrior! |text6=Yurkolgokh}} Category:Quest NPCs Category:Land of the Goblins Category:Thievable entities Category:Goblins